


you look good when you're begging

by bonnieanonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Jeonghan's a brat we been knew, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, seungcheol's eternal heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: But once in a while, when Jeonghan has pushed a few too many buttons, questioned his authority as leader just a little too much, Seungcheol feels the need to put the other boy in his place.





	you look good when you're begging

**Author's Note:**

> me: gets flustered when ppl make dirty jokes  
> also me: writes this

Seungcheol likes to think of himself as the perfect boyfriend, both in and out of the bedroom. He’s adoring and as romantic as their lifestyle allows, and despite Jeonghan seemingly having made it his mission to always push at his buttons, he’d like to think he’s pretty indulgent of his boyfriend’s antics.

 

So most times when he and Jeonghan have sex he's attentively listening to each of Jeonghan's demands, following his moans and body language to bring him as much pleasure as he can. Seungcheol would gladly let him order him around and make his bratty demands if it meant having Jeonghan moaning loudly and clawing at his back in desperate arousal.

 

But once in a while, when Jeonghan has pushed a few too many buttons, questioned his authority as leader just a little too much, Seungcheol feels the need to put the other boy in his place.

 

“I’ll fuck the attitude out of you.” Had been his exact words when he’d pressed Jeonghan against the wall just seconds after they’d entered their hotel room. Jeonghan had laughed in his face and said, “You can try.”

 

Which leads them to where they are now. Jeonghan on his knees on the bed, hands tied behind his back, chest and head resting on the mattress, his eyes covered with a blindfold.

 

Seungcheol had been slowly fingering him open for the better part of an hour, all the while pressing kisses and sucking hickeys onto any part of his body he could reach, completely ignoring Jeonghan’s achingly hard dick hanging pitifully between his legs. Any attempt on Jeonghan’s part to get his boyfriend to speed up had only earned him hard slaps across his ass and thighs, which only served to make him more turned on.

 

Seungcheol was currently kissing up and down his thighs, three fingers just barely scissoring in and out of his hole. Jeonghan was biting his lips to keep himself from cursing the other man, knowing full well that his usual behaviour wouldn’t fly when Seungcheol was in this mood.

 

“ _Seungcheol_.” Jeonghan says, drawn out and pleading.

 

His boyfriend hums in response, the vibrations tickling across his skin.

 

Jeonghan presses his face further into the mattress, trying to keep his eyes from tearing up in desperation and arousal. He knows what it is Seungcheol wants, what would put an end to this torturous teasing and get his boyfriend to finally, finally fuck him properly, but Jeonghan’s not sure he’s ready to give in yet.

 

Suddenly something wet joins the fingers in his ass, and Jeonghan jerks at the feeling, letting out a high pitched keen.

 

Seungcheol keeps licking in and around his hole, and Jeonghan’s moans get louder and louder. This is the most stimulation he’s gotten since they started, and he’s so, so, _so_ turned on and it feels so, so, _so_ good.

 

He pushes back against the tongue and fingers as best as he can, tied up hands twisting to grab onto the ends of Seungcheol’s hair.

 

Seungcheol has barely started eating him out when he stops, fingers and tongue leaving him as he removes himself from Jeonghan until they’re not even touching anymore.

 

Jeonghan sobs in frustration at the complete loss of contact, and it takes all his restraint not to collapse onto the bed and start rutting his desperate cock against the sheets.

 

He hears Seungcheol unzip his pants somewhere behind him, and not soon after he hears him jerking himself off. The wet sound of his hand on his cock and his deep, pleasured sighs makes precum drip from Jeonghan's dick and onto the sheets, on the wet patch that's formed between where his knees rest.

 

“You look so good like this, Hannie.” Seungcheol moans out, and Jeonghan swears he can feel his gaze as it travels across his reddened skin.”All tied up and put on display just for me.”

 

Jeonghan whines, knees slipping further apart on the bed, back arching further and putting his hole on display.

 

Seungcheol’s voice is gentler the next time he speaks.”You know what to do, Jeonghannie,” He coaxes.”You’ll get what you want if you just ask for it.” Seungcheol’s words makes the fight between desire and pride even stronger within Jeonghan, and he knows his pride is losing when he opens his mouth.

 

“Dad-” Jeonghan cuts himself off, feeling the blush spread further down his body. Seungcheol is on him just seconds later, breath blowing softly against his ear and hands rubbing gently at his sides.

 

“What was that?” He kisses right above Jeonghan's ear.”I couldn't quite hear you, baby.”

 

You know damn well what I was about to say, Jeonghan wants to snap, but he knows that being bratty isn't going to get him what he wants right now. He squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

 

“Daddy.” He finally breathes out, and the embarrassment that’s burning hotly mixes deliciously with his arousal as he finally, finally lets go.” _Please_ , Daddy.”

 

Seungcheol rubs his cock against his ass.”What do you want, baby?”

 

“Please fuck me, daddy.” He begs.

 

His boyfriend presses a single finger into his ass, and he pushes back against it eagerly.”Do you think you deserve it?”

 

Jeonghan nods as well as he can against the sheets.”Yes, yes, yes, please, please please.”

 

Seungcheol nuzzles his nose into the back of Jeonghan’s neck and removes the finger he had in Jeonghan’s ass. He reaches up and swiftly removes the blindfold, Jeonghan blinking once exposed to the dim light of the hotel room.

 

Despite the blindfold being taken off, Jeonghan can’t see much of Seungcheol, but he’s nonetheless grateful of the few glances of him he can get.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” He says softly, and Seungcheol whispers a ‘you’re welcome, Hannie’ against his shoulder.

 

Seungcheol wastes little time once the blindfold is off; he aligns his cock with Jeonghan’s hole and pushes in with one slow, steady thrust.

 

Once inside he pauses, fights the urge to fuck into Jeonghan relentlessly in order to watch his boyfriend’s reaction. He watches Jeonghan’s eyes roll back briefly as the feeling of being filled overcomes him, and his cock throbs at the sight.

 

Seungcheol stays unmoving for a full minute before Jeonghan says, tone a little brattier than what Seungcheol would have liked, “ _Move_ , daddy.”

 

Seungcheol briefly considers punishing Jeonghan for his tone, but then he feels him clench around him and decides that he’s kept them both waiting long enough. He starts moving his hips, cock sliding deliciously against Jeonghan’s insides, earning him a loud moan from the man underneath him.

 

As he starts fucking into him faster Jeonghan attempts to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts, but has a hard time finding purchase with his hands tied. Seungcheol notices his struggle and takes mercy on him, stopping his thrusts despite Jeonghan’s protesting whine. He unties his wrists and massages them quickly before laying them down by Jeonghan’s sides.

 

“Can you turn around for me, Hannie?” He asks, but doesn’t wait for a response before pulling out and pushing Jeonghan around onto his back.

 

“There you are.” He says when their eyes meet, and Jeonghan pulls him down to lock their lips in lieu of a reply.

 

They kiss languidly for a while, both reveling in the feeling of being so close after so much teasing. But it doesn’t take long before Jeonghan grows impatient, locking his ankles around Seungcheol’s waist to try and push his cock back inside him.

 

“You said you were gonna fuck me, daddy.” He says, voice touching on being challenging.

 

Seungcheol smacks the side of his thigh lightly, but still presses adoring kisses to his cheekbone.

 

“You brat.” He says as he slides his cock back into him. Jeonghan moans once more.

 

Seungcheol fucks him hard and fast after that, the sound echoing lewdly in the dark of their room. Jeonghan has his arms wound tightly around Seungcheol’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he chants commands like _harder_ and _faster_ , mixed with more desperate pleas of both _daddy_ , and _Seungcheol_ , over and over. Seungcheol has one forearm holding him up by Jeonghan’s head, the other holding tightly onto Jeonghan’s hip, his own moans mixing with Jeonghan’s.

 

“Seungcheol, _daddy_ -” Jeonghan breaks off with a moan, one arm letting go of Seungcheol’s shoulders to rub against his cock. Seungcheol sits up and adjusts Jeonghan’s legs around his waist, lifting them up higher so he can reach even deeper inside of him. His cock rubs against Jeonghan’s prostate, making the boy let out a series of keens every time he thrusts.

 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Seungcheol pants, leaning down again so he can press their foreheads together.”Are you gonna come from being fucked by daddy, Hannie?”

 

Jeonghan nods eagerly, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he tenses up, mouth open in a silent scream as his cock shoots bursts of cum up on his stomach. Seungcheol fucks him through it, pace speeding up in pursuit of his own release. Jeonghan whines as he continues to fuck him, the pleasure-pain of overstimulation making his eyes roll back and body squirm.

 

When Seungcheol comes he pushes deep into Jeonghan, emptying his cock inside him as he moans loudly.

 

They stay connected for a little while more, before Seungcheol rolls off to the side, pulling his cock out as he does so. He watches Jeonghan where he lies with his legs spread unashamedly, still catching his breath and gaze dazedly trained to the ceiling.

 

“Holy shit.” Jeonghan breathes out. Seungcheol laughs and leans over to kiss him.

 

 

-

 

 

An hour or so later finds them both freshly washed and tucked into the clean sheets of the second bed in the hotel room, Seungcheol pressed up against Jeonghan’s back, holding him close.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asks sleepily, tightening his hold around Jeonghan’s chest.

 

Jeonghan groans at being disturbed.“Like the flight home is going to be hell.” He finally mumbles in response, eyes still closed.

 

Seungcheol grins against his shoulder.”You deserve it.”

 

His boyfriend huffs in reply, burrowing deeper into the covers. It’s silent for a few more minutes.

 

“I love you.” Seungcheol whispers. Jeonghan turns around and throws his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“I love you too, daddy.” He says, making his voice overly sugary and cutesy.

 

Seungcheol laughs and cringes simultaneously, rolling away from the other boy in protest.”Please don’t.”

 

Jeonghan chases after him, a wide grin on his face that makes his eyes scrunch cutely, and gets up to straddle his midsection, jabbing his fingers into various parts of his body.

 

“I thought you liked being called daddy!” He says through his own delighted giggles, and Seungcheol’s hands chases his to try and stop their assault on his poor body.

 

“Only in bed!” He chokes out, trying to keep his laughter quiet. He finally manages to capture Jeonghan’s hands, keeping them still.

 

“We _are_ in bed.” Jeonghan looks exceptionally smug as he says it, and Seungcheol pulls him down against his chest and wraps his arms around him. Jeonghan tries to squirm away, but can’t escape his boyfriend’s embrace.

 

“You are such a brat, Yoon Jeonghan.” He says, tired.

 

Jeonghan merely makes himself comfortable against his chest, letting Seungcheol’s breathing and heartbeat soothe him.

 

Seungcheol runs a hand through the other’s hair and presses a kiss against his forehead before pulling the cover over them.

 

Right before sleep overtakes him he hears Jeonghan softly whisper ‘ _I love you too_ ’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes wildly*


End file.
